1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bifrequency output device which can be applied to a dynamic neural network, and more particularly to a bifrequency output device which can obtain two different frequency outputs using a superconducting element with Josephson junctions and a time-delay device.
2 Description of the Prior Art
Typically, a conventional artificial neural network uses a device statically having the value of 1 or 0 as a unit device. However, this static device has limitations on the processing of lots of data and high level recognition such as voice and image recognition. And the static device does not have image recognition functions such as object separation and object mixing. In order to overcome these limitations, recently a dynamic neural network has been proposed in a dynamic scheme, which performs the same function as biological neurons. This dynamic neural network requires a basic unit device the state of which is determined by a frequency, that is, a low frequency state and a high frequency state.